T-Rex confrontation (Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park)
Here is the scene where our Heroes encounter Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park. (At the T-Rex Paddock, the cars stopped) Alan Grant: Ian, what did I touch? Ian Malcolm: Uh, you didn't touch anything. We've just stopped. Tino Tonitini: What's going on? Why aren't we moving? Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium: Not sure. (Then it cuts back to the lab where all the paddocks are seen shutting down) Ray Arnold: Oh, what the heck, what the heck, what the heck? John Hammond: What now? Ray Arnold: Fences are failing all over the park. John Hammond: Find Nedry. Check the vending machines. (Then it cuts back to Nedry at the Jurassic Park entrance and he pulls down the handle which opens the door as he drives away and it cuts back to the lab) Ray Arnold: Just look at this work station. (slaps some junk off the table) What a complete slob. Muldoon: The Raptor fences aren't out, are they? Ray Arnold: (looks at a computer monitor) No, no. They're still on. John Hammond: Why the heck would he turn the other ones off? (Then it cuts back to Nedry who opens the gates, and drives forward as he is trying to see through he rain, but then he sees a sign and crashes into it! Then he goes out to flip the point where it is leading to, and it cuts back to the lab) Ray Arnold: in the keyboard as he speaks Access main program., access main security, access main program grid. (But then the computer reads "YOU DIDN'T SAY THE MAGIC WORD") Nedry: computer Ah, ah, ah! You didn't say the magic word. Ray Arnold: Please! God dang it! I hate this hacker crud! John Hammond: (slides a phone to him) Phone Nedry's people in Cambridge. Ray Arnold: Phones are out, too. John Hammond: Where did the vehicles stop? (It cuts back to the T-Rex paddock, where we see the goat was still chained, and Alan fills his bottle with the rain water and hops back in the vehicle) Alan Grant: (In the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 4, Tim: Do you feel that? (The thud gets closer, Gennaro woke up and looks at the rearview mirror as it continues) Gennaro: Maybe the powers might comeback. Lex: What is it? Tim: (Tim puts on his night vision goggles and looks everywhere to see no goat) Robotboy: Hey, the goat's gone. (In the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 4, Robotboy and Robotgirl were ??? Lex: Where's the goat? Zoe Drake: Where is it? Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. (Then, the leg of the goat came down and landed onto the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 4's roof, as everyone gasp in fear) Sakura Avalon: (screams) Tino Tonitini: '''Oh my goodness! '''Runo Misaki: (Turning green while she was going to throw up in disgust) Robotboy: Oh my! Robotgirl: What the heck!? (There was a T-Rex named Rexy, comes out of the trees eating the whole goat) Gennaro: Oh jeez. (Gennaro got out of the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 4 and left Lex, Tim, RobotBoy and RobotGirl in it) Lex: (gasps) He left us! He left us! Robotgirl: Don't go. Sunset Shimmer: (in Baby Skeeter's voice) Come back! Robotboy: You can't just leave us here! (Gennaro runs into the restroom) Alan Grant: Where do you think he's going? Ian Malcom: When you gotta go, you gotta go. Tino Tonitini: I wonder why? (Suddenly, the fence wires are broken off) Robotboy: ????. Robotgirl: ????. Lex: Dr. Grant? Li Showron: I don't think that was him. (Rexy walks out of the fence and then roars) Ian Malcolm: Boy I have been right all the time. Rexy: ROARRRR! Alan Grant: Keep absolutely still, its vision is based on movement. (Lex manage to get a flashlight as she turns it on to distract Rexy) Alan Grant: Turn the light off! Turn the light off! Tim & Max Taylor: Turn the light off! Rex Ancient: Turn it off! Robotboy: (whispers) Close the door. (Tim slowly closes the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 4's door as Rexy looks at them, Tim's flashlight shines the T-Rex's eyes and then she roars loudly) Robotgirl: Nice dinosaur! (Rexy nuzzles the jeep) Sunset Shimmer: Tell her to turn off the light! Robotboy: Turn it off, Lex! Tim: Turn it off! Lex: I'm sorry. Runo Misaki: '''Turn it off you idiot! (Rexy looks at the top of the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 4's roof) '''Max Taylor: (in Stuart Little's voice) Watch out! (Rexy smashes through the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 4's glass roof trying to eat the heroes (In the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 5, the other heroes sees Rexy attacking the jeep) Tommy Turnbull: Look! Lola Mbola: What's that thing doing! (Ian wipes on the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 5's windshield as ????) (Rexy tips the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 4, and then starts tearing it apart) Robotboy: (In the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 5, ????) Rexy: (biting on the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 4's rear tire) Lex: No! Robotgirl: Robotboy: (In the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 5, ????) Tino Tonitini: (in Woody's voice) Aha! There you are! (Rexy Rexy: (has destroyed tire in her mouth) ROARRRR!!! (While Rexy crushing the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 4, ????) Robotboy: Tim: Robotgirl: Lex: (Back in the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 5, ?????) Tino Tonitini: Hey you! Alan Grant: HEY! (Rexy roars at Grant, then he swings the flare towards the fence as she walks to get it. Just then Ian steps out with another flare on his hand) Ian Malcolm: Hey, hey, hey! Alan Grant: Ian, freeze! Ian Malcolm: Get the kids! Alan Grant: Get rid of the flare! Rexy: ROARRRR! (Rexy runs after Ian towards the restroom when the front of the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no .5, Gennaro: Rexy: (Rexy smashes through the door of the restroom when she pushed Ian into it, causing Ian to be knocked out) Gennaro: Rexy: (growls at Gennaro) Gennaro: No! No! (Screams in terror) (Then, Rexy grabs Gennaro in her mouth and eats him whole) (Meanwhile, Alan and Tino are trying to get everybody out of the jeep) Alan Grant: Lex: Tino Tonitini: Robotboy! Robotgirl! Are you two okay? Robotboy: Robotgirl: Tommy Turnbull: On three, 1... 2... 3! (They try to pull Robotboy and Robotgirl out of the destroyed Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 4 but it's too heavy) Max Taylor: The jeep is too heavy. Gus: Oh man, . Tommy Turnbull: (They found Robotboy and Robotgirl are stuck when they Tino Tonitini: Hang on guys. Sunset Shimmer: We got you Lex. Tim: I'm stuck! The seats got my feet. Alan Grant: We'll get you next. Max Taylor: Just hang in there. (Lex screams but Alan covers her mouth not to scream too loud) Alan Grant: Don't move! It can't see us if we don't move. (Rexy looks at the heroes standing still like statues, she snorts to blow Alan's hat off, then it turns the car around) Tino Tonitini: Oh no. Robotboy: (in Edd's voice) Not good, not good. Alan Grant: Robotgirl: (As the Jurassic Tour Vehicle no .4 hits the wall, Robotboy: (in the destroyed Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 4) Help! Alan Grant: (The destroyed Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 4 was Robotboy: Look out below! (The destroyed Jurassic Tour Vehicle no. 4 falls right into a tree, Rexy: (looks down at the destroyed vehicle in the tree) (Rexy roars) Tino Tonitini: Everyone okay? Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes